Kanto Journey
by Ravyn Shadowheart
Summary: Enter Red, our protagonist of this story, as he ventures out across Kanto challenging the Gym Leaders of Kanto, in order to have a chance at facing off against the Pokemon League and possibly becoming Champion...though with two rivals it won't be exactly easy now will it? Sucky summary I know, and most if not all characters will be OOC (Out of Character). Please enjoy!


Kanto Journey

Chapter 1: Red

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, only the games and some cards

"Red, time to wake up!" A feminine voice called up the stairs as our protagonist, a male about the age of 15 woke up, his cerulean blue eyes opening sleepily. He stretched as he got out of bed and began getting dressed in a black t-shirt, a red coat, blue pants, and his signature red cap. He then combed his black hair, and brushed his teeth. He then looked at the time and bad practically jumped. He was almost late. He rushed down the stairs and grabbed a muffin as he ran out of the door.

"Love you mom bye!" Red shouted as he ran through and his mom chuckled.

"He never could sit still...watch over him." She said looking up with a small smile. Red rushed over to Professor Oaks lab and quickly entered as he found two others there. He sighed in relief. The one was Gary Oak, his age of 15, in his long-sleeved purple shirt, black pants and his necklace barely visible. The other was a female about the same age as him and Gary, and had chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a blue shirt and a dark blue skirt.

"Ah Red you're here!" Professor Samuel Oak said with a smile as Gary gave a short huff.

"Finally. Now come on Gramps! I'm ready to get started on my journey!" Gary said practically bouncing in his spot. The other girl gave a soft giggle and Gary blushed some. Red blinked confused at this odd turn of events.

"Ah Red, this is-" Professor Oak started as he was then cut off by the brown-haired girl.

"Leaf Hikari. Pleased to meet you Red." She said holding out her hand as Red shook it.

"Same to you." Red said with a big grin.

"If we're now ready Gramps..." Gary said impatiently tapping his foot at Professor Oak chuckled before bringing out three Pokeballs.

"I'm sure I don't have to explain these devices to any of you...and I do believe you all know the Pokemon that are inside." Professor Oak said as he then continued receiving three nods.

"Now...who will pick first?" He asked as all three beginning trainers stared at each other. They then heard three pops and heard three different sounds as they turned towards Professor Oak who now had the three starter Pokemon, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle out looking around in curiosity.

"Ladies first." Red had said as Leaf giggled going to the starters. Each looked at her curiously, and she looked at each of them almost as if inspecting them. She then reached her hand out towards Bulbasaur who nuzzled her hand. She smiled as she picked Bulbasaur up who looked a little startled at the height.

"I want Bulbasaur!" Leaf said as Red gave a small frown. Red had planned on Bulbasaur. Professor Oak then handed Leaf a green topped Pokeball.

"Who's next?" Professor Oak asked as Gary moved forward. Red the entire time was praying to Arceus that he was able to get Charmander. Then Gary looked at Squirtle who grinned. Gary then grinned and looked to his grandfather.

"Squirtle?" Professor Oak said handing Gary the blue topped Pokeball.

"Charmander seems to be yours then Red." Professor Oak said as Red slowly approached Charmander who looked at him with a slight bit of fear it seemed in its eye.

"Char.." The Lizard Pokemon said in a quiet feminine voice. Red smiled and slowly held out his hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you girl...I want you to become my friend." Red said in sincerity. He had heard of others getting Pokemon to use as slaves or just as tools of war and destruction. He was going to make sure his Pokemon got the best care and they became friends. The Charmander continued looking at Red...until finally Charmander reached out and touched his hand. Both smiled as did Gary. Professor Oak then handed Red the orange topped Pokeball. Then Professor Oak took a serious look.

"There's another reason I called you three here...I need you three to do a HUGE favor." Professor Oak started as he then heard his grandson jump in.

"Whatever it is Gramps you know I'm gonna help!" Gary said.

"So will I Professor! I'm going to work on becoming the best Pokemon trainer this world has ever seen! I'm going to be the best just like my dad was!" Red exclaimed and both Oaks knew that the young red-capped teenager was serious. Both knew that Red wouldn't usually talk about his father, unless he deemed it fit. And that was a promise.

"What about you Leaf?" Professor Oak asked as she had a thoughtful look on her face for a moment. She then nodded.

"I need you three to work on a Pokedex for me. Now I'd like it if you were to catch all the Pokemon in the Kanto region...but with certain Pokemon, there's only a limited few. So I'm not expecting 151 Pokemon each." Professor Oak said to which the three nodded. He then grabbed three red devices and handed them to the three young trainers.

"The Pokedex is input with your name, date of birth, hometown, parents, etc." Professor Oak said. Red was first to open the Pokedex and blinked.

"Wow..." Red said in amazement as he watched his information pop up on the screen.

**Name: Red Taylor**  
**Date of Birth: 11/13/1999**  
**Hometown: Pallet Town, Kanto**  
**Parent(s): Alexandra Taylor, Christopher Taylor**  
**Further Information: Yet to be input**

"As you can see, you all have the option of inputting more data, like favorite Pokemon, favorite type, Pokemon you want to see and more." Professor Oak said with a chuckle seeing the looks of amazement on Red and Leaf's faces. He also saw the slight look of surprise from his grandson.

"Now...before you all go. I have one last gift for you all." Professor Oak said as he went in back only to come back with three backpacks; one red, one blue, and one green. Leaf took the green one, Gary took the red one, and Red took the blue one. The rivals grinned at each other, at the irony of taking the others backpack. Gary, when he was really young, when he and Red met, had been called Blue by Red. The nickname still had meaning to Gary, and was in his opinion their sign of friendship.

"If you would please open the backpacks." Professor Oak said as the three opened them and they all gasped. The backpacks were filled with most items a beginning trainer would need, like potions, antidotes, awakenings, paralysis heals, burn heals, ice heals, full heals, and a bunch of Pokeballs...to be exact about 10.

"Thanks Gramps!" Gary said with a huge grin on his face. Then he turned to Red and the two hugged.

"Stay safe Gary." Red said as Gary chuckled.

"Leaf's going to be traveling with me, so if anything I should be telling you to stay safe." Gary said as Red grinned.

"I know for sure I will." Red said as he, Gary and Leaf walked to the entrance of the lab.

"Let's get a quick picture!" Gary said as Professor Oak chuckled grabbing a camera. As they turned around and got in position, Leaf in the middle, Red on the right side of her, Gary on the left, they all had huge smiles on their face and there was a flash. And there had begun their new adventure, as trainers.

AN: There will be more than 151 in this story, this is just the initial thought of the Kanto region. I'm going to stop at 376, which is the Hoenn Generation, the reason being, I thought it would fit seeing as its all GBA. Speaking of Hoenn, who else is pumped for the new Hoenn remakes? Which one are you guys going to get? I'm probably going to get Alpha Sapphire, start it where I started the GBA region. It also makes me wonder are they going to remake Emerald? I'm also planning on continuing Into a Brand New World V2, so for those of you who are fans of the story, don't lose hope, this is just an idea I've had on my mind for a while now. I am already working on another chapter of INBW V2. I also have a Resident Evil Revelations fanfic in my head that I'm already planning out, so be on the watch out for that too!


End file.
